The Order of Golden Blood(Disbanded)
The Order of Golden Blood is an ancient society founded by the first Disciples of Orderic. The members are scarce, as only the true followers of Orderic are allowed entry. The Teachings of Orderic The first teachings date back, to when the god Zerek, created the Gods and Dark Gods. Orderic was created to balance out the influence of his counterpart, Valyon. When the world was young, Valyon and the Dark Gods controlled most of the world, Their strength was much, and that allowed for them to be worshiped as living gods, controlling every single thing of every day life. However, The Pantheon in all of its muster, gained enough power to supress the Dark Gods almost completely, shrouding the world from the majority of their grasp. Orderic was ordered to teach 12 followers the "Holy Light", So they could balance out the evil that showed its self but could not be touched by Orderic or rest of the Pantheon. He chose 2 followers from each race who showed potential. The Disciples of Orderic There were twelve origional followers of Orderic, and are as follows: Orik Lightstep - Human Male Disciple Sarah Darkbane - Human Female Disciple Altor Sunweaver - Highelf Male Disciple Vela Shadowfall - Highelf Female Disciple Karloc Arcana - Bloodelf Male Disciple Belanore Brightheal - Bloodelf Female Disciple Urlok Goldtouch - Orc Male Disciple Gerazza Lightpass - Orc Female Disciple Zu'lor Hallowend - Darkelf Male Disciple Julek Dimlight - Darkelf Female Disciple Jormuk Justicebringer - Dwarf Male Disciple Elva Holyhammer - Dwarf Female Disciple However, After Orderic passed the knowledge on to them, they decided to found an order for all of their desciples, the desciples after them. The order wouldn't be race restrictive, since every race is a member. An order that would last through the ages, fighting darkness when it showed its self. The Order of Golden Blood The Order of Golden Blood came to pass when they thought of themselves touched by Orderic himself, giving their blood a "Holy" hymn to it. Even though no other disciple would be granted power from Orderic himself, They would come to refer to anyone else in the order as a fellow brother all the same. Many members over the centuries continued to join, though fewer and fewer every century. However, As the Order went on, It began to become more racially restrictive. The Darkelves after the origional leaders had passed on, slowly began to defect from the holy ways, looking for the religious fulfillment with other gods. Orcs had also begun to leave the Order, and founded a new means of power through manipulation of the Elements. After the major decline of the centuries, only a few members remain: Grandmaster Eras Sunhollow - A Highelf Paladin that, after the death of Aurus, took over mantle of the Order, and moved to the Isle of Ark'aram. He also previously introduced Mistress Quil Le'denil into the Order. Mistress Arelia Goldenbloom* - A human priest who lives in the Trimire Republic, and has a Temple of Orderic there. Master Belam Lightbearer* - A human priest who lives in the province of Waldewynn. Even though he owns a house in Waldewynn and has a love for the people there, he spends most of his time on the Isle of Ark'aram worshiping Orderic. Master Taelin Yellowblade - A Bloodelf who lives in the Kingdom of Relais and teaches the people of Orderic. Master Savren Shadowbane - An Algoren that spends most of his time on the Isle of Ark'aram. Lives in Arkmoor. Mistress (Lady) Quil Le'denil - Newest member of the Order of Golden Blood. Warmaiden of the Ala'nar Dominion. Spreads the most influence of Orderic across Arkmoor. * - The order was ment to gift the priests and disciples of Orderic with holy combat abilities. However, some choose to retain their priest look and mainly just cast spells. Priesthood of Orderic Even though most priests of Orderic never get to join the Order, it does not make them any less servants of the Holy Light. Anyone who proves their devotion can be joined in by a pre-existing member. Headquarters After the death of Grandmaster Aurus Silverhammer, Eras Sunhollow's first command was the building and set up of a permanent base of operations on the Isle of Ark'aram. Under Grandmaster Sunhollow, the Order of Golden Blood would become a much bigger presence in Tilvas than it previously has been. Apologizing for not helping with the severely misunderestimated Covert War, they now proceed to work with the Order of Seven to make sure 'Dark Magic' isn't practiced throughout Tilvas. Former Members Grandmaster Aurus Silverhammer - First true known and recognized Grandmaster of the Order. Purified the Solarian Diamond. Died shortly after smithing it in a Royal Crown for Emperor Zavren. Disbandment After the Tyrannical War, With the Order re-emerging, Grandmaster Sunhollow met with Alumn Orak. They decided that, seperated, they were weaker, and yet fought for generally the same idea. They declared both of their Orders void, and joined together to form the Order of the White Dawn. While they serve to protect and follow the light, and combat the evil and darkness; They also serve as the royal protectors, loyal only to the Emperor, and those he tells them to follow.